Flexible absorbent articles of the aforementioned type are known in the field of sanitary pads for example. An example of such a sanitary pad is sold under the trademark SERENITY.RTM. and is a sanitary pad which, in the relaxed state, has a U-shaped or V-shaped appearance when viewed from the side in order that the pad fits more closely to the contours of the body at the point of application. The sanitary pad has a multi-layer absorbent core with or without SAP (super absorbent polymer), which is enclosed between an impervious back sheet layer and a porous top sheet layer. The back sheet layer (comprising a foamed polymer layer) and the top sheet layer are attached to each other at their respective peripheries with the top sheet layer in a stretched state. Since the top sheet layer is in a stretched state when attached to the foamed polymer layer, it will thus ensure that the sanitary pad has a three-dimensional shape defining an open volume therewithin when in the relaxed state.
Clearly, the production operation for such a sanitary pad is quite complicated due to the need to stretch one layer and hold it in the stretched position whilst applying and attaching a further layer to it. Due to the fact that an economic production must be achieved, some shape restrictions on the product will also occur due to the manner of stretching which must not be too intricate.
Thus the invention seeks to overcome said complications by providing an article which can be manufactured substantially without stretching but which has a three-dimensional shape defining an open volume therewithin, which can be varied within wide limits. The invention also seeks to provide a corresponding method for manufacturing said product.